1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wrench, and more particularly to a wrench having a light device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical wrenches have no light device for lighting purposes, such that the wrenches may not be easily operated in the dark places.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional wrenches.